Her kind of magic
by highwaytothe7hells
Summary: [KARAMEL / ONE-SHOT] The extended 2x13 couch scene, according to my perv heart.


Mon-El's head was already spinning when he fell with Kara on her couch in the middle of their passionate kiss. He was barely able to think coherently, but he did try to be careful when he climbed on the couch on top of her, but then Kara pulled his body closer to hers without a second thought and he simply gave in. His heart was beating so fast that he thought it might explode. He had longed so much for this moment… Only a few days ago, he thought it would never happen, he thought he would never be with Kara, and here she was, kissing him with the same passion and hunger as he was kissing her.

Kara didn't know what to do with her hands; she wanted to run them across Mon-El's broad shoulders, but she also wanted to caress his face, thread her fingers through his hair, pull his body even closer to hers if that was even possible… She wanted to do this for so long, kissing him like that, even though it took her some time to realize she had all these feelings. Now she couldn't stop kissing him, and as she felt the heat of his body against hers, she realized she needed to feel his skin against her palm. His shirt was getting in the way, and that's how she ended up unbuttoning it slowly, button by button, as they devoured each other's mouths. Mon-El was so focused on the kiss that he didn't notice what she was doing until her hands touched his bare chest, and then he groaned against her lips and broke the kiss, gasping for air.

They stared into each other's eyes, panting, as Kara ran her hands over his chest, slowly.

"Kara-"

"It's hot in here…" she whispered, a wicked smile dancing on her lips.

"Yes, it is," he whispered back, smiling wickedly as well.

She eased his shirt from his shoulders and down his arms, and he quickly helped her get rid of it. Then she slid her hands over his bare back, causing his breath to quicken, and pulled him close again, their lips meeting in another hot kiss.

Kara shifted slightly her position beneath him so that she could free her legs, that were trapped under his until now, and place them on either side of his hips. Her hands reached the small of his back and traveled all the way up to his shoulder blades, and he responded by pressing his hips between her legs. Goosebumps spread all over her body when she felt how aroused he was, his hardness pressed against her through their clothes. His kisses were already sending tingles between her legs, but now her sex was throbbing.

Mon-El's lips suddenly moved away from Kara's and traveled down to her neck, making her gasp and moan as he sucked on a sensitive spot. His hand found its way beneath Kara's shirt, as he too felt the need to feel her skin against his palm, but he was not sure whether he should or not touch her the way he so badly wanted, so his hand rested timidly on the side of her waist. Kara noticed his insecurity and didn't think twice before pushing him gently away from her for a second and quickly pulling her shirt over her head, leaving Mon-El agape, staring at her as if he were in a trance. She didn't feel ready to take off her bra just yet, but Mon-El didn't seem to mind, because the look in his eyes made her feel like a goddess nonetheless.

"You're so beautiful, Kara," he breathed, caressing her hair.

She just smiled, her eyes darting between his eyes and his lips as he leaned down to kiss her again.

His lips captured hers again, and his hand started traveling up and down her side, and he marveled at the smoothness of her skin.

Kara wrapped her arms around his neck and arched her body towards his, pressing their chests together. Mon-El kept caressing her side until his hand stopped an inch from her breast, making her heart race in anticipation. His hand was dangerously close, and he started stroking the side of her breast, over her bra, with his thumb. Kara was desperate to feel his hand on her, but once again he seemed unsure. Breaking the kiss and keeping her eyes on his, she reached for his hand and brought it to her lips. She kissed his fingers once, twice, and then placed his hand over her breast.

As she pressed his hand hard against her breast, he took her mouth in a hungry, desperate kiss, and his hips started to move on their own accord, grinding on her. She gasped against his lips and let out a small squeal, which made him break the kiss and still his hips, panicking. Had he gone too far? Obviously they had never talked about her sexual experience, but, even though she might have gone through foreplay before, he was pretty sure she had never had full on sex. He was convinced a human male could never survive a sexual intercourse with her unharmed, and the only other male on Earth capable of matching her strength was her own cousin.

"Why did you stop?" she asked between her ragged breath. "Please don't stop…"

Her plea made him smile.

"I'm sorry, I just… I don't want to cross the line with you."

"You're not crossing the line. I want this. I mean… I'm new to this," she confessed, her cheeks turning adorably red, "but I want you so much, Mon-El," she said, caressing his face. "I may not be ready to go all the way tonight, but… we still can have a good time, right?"

"Yes, we definitely can," he grinned.

"Good," she whispered, biting her lower lip.

She leaned up to catch his lips again while her hands reached for his belt buckle. She unfastened it quickly, unzipped his jeans and slid them a little bit, only enough to free his hips from them, keeping his boxers. Then she pulled his hips towards hers and shuddered at the feeling of his hard cock pressing against her, with only a few layers of thin clothing between them. She opened her legs a little bit more so the friction could hit her clit.

Mon-El started grinding on Kara again, and they both moaned through the kiss, the friction setting them both on fire. He started slow, but soon he was quickening the pace, encouraged by her mewling sounds, that increased when he slid his hand under her bra and stroked her breast.

He moved away from her lips and tucked his face into the crook of her neck as he grinded on her even harder. Moments later, Kara was arching her back, her body shaking with pleasure. Her soft cries filled his ears and turned him on even more, resulting in him reaching his own release seconds later. Kara held onto him as his body trembled against hers, stroking his back with one hand while the other caressed his hair.

When he came back from his peak, he trailed sweet kisses along her neck, jaw, until his lips closed over hers.

"That was… That was so good…" she said languidly after breaking the kiss.

"No, it was _insanely_ good… Hmm, no, that doesn't cover it either…" he stated, making her laugh.

"I think you did a bit of a mess down there," she laughed.

"Yeah, I think I did," he laughed too, a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, we will take care of that."

Mon-El got up from the couch and scratched his head awkwardly when he noticed he had messed with Kara's leggings too.

"I-I'm sorry… We'll have to wash them."

"I said we would take care of that," she reassured him as she got on her tip toes to give him a quick peck on his lips. "Don't worry. I would very gladly wash my clothes a thousand times if it meant we did _this_ a thousand times," she laughed adorably, warming his heart. "But it won't come to that. Sooner than you think, we won't need to worry about our clothes anymore," she said nonchalantly, suppressing a smile as she turned around and headed to the laundry room.

Mon-El just stared at her, speechless, and then shook his head to stop thinking about what she had just implied, before following her.

He was thrilled by the idea of making love to her properly, but the truth was that he wasn't in a hurry. He loved her, and he would happily wait until she was ready. Until then, they could just enjoy each other like they had just done, which was, by far, his most special sexual experience so far, even without having actual sex – because it was with Kara, and she worked her magic on him like no one else had ever had.


End file.
